


Easy Street

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Crack, F/M, Sugar Momma, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley gets a sugar momma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Street

Stanley had been a fool, a complete and utter idiot, to think that he actually had to _work_ to make his money. He was a spring chicken no longer, there was no denying that fact, but still he had his good looks. Why, if he had laid the right trap for the right dame years ago, he could have been living like a king this whole time.

No, really. This house was like a fucking palace. And if he played his cards right, he could call it home from now on.

"We've had some renovations in recent years, it's true," said Mrs. Mott, gesturing gaily at the lavish interior. "But nothing that would compromise the integrity of the original design."

Stanley made sure the widow Mott didn't see the thin trail of drool oozing from his mouth. The sight was almost too much to take in. All the marble and the brass and the…

"Mother of god, how many diamonds can you fit into one chandelier?" he asked dazedly.

"Five thousand, give or take? Oh, but who's counting?" Mrs. Mott shrugged her shoulders coquettishly. "You'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit braggy. It's just that I haven't had a handsome gentleman on the premises in such a long time."

"You don't say?" said Stanley, eyes widening in what he hoped came across as a genuinely shocked expression. "A beauty such as yourself, bereft of male company? Why, that's positively…" A devilish smirk blossomed on his lips. "... _criminal_."

Mrs. Mott giggled and waved at him dismissively. "Would you like to know a secret?"

"Entice me."

"The help's away on errands and we've got the whole house to ourselves for the next hour. What say you and I use that time to get to know one another?"

Stanley feigned ignorance. "How do you mean? By playing cards? Sipping mimosas?"

Mrs. Mott's expression became serious. "I mean in the biblical sense."

"You're a regular Jezebel, Mrs. Mott!" said Stanley, pushing her up against a column. "I don't normally diddle women, but one look at you and I just had to find out if the curtains match the rug."

Mrs. Mott gasped. "I've never been spoken to in such a way in all my life! I do hope you have more surprises in your arsenal."

"You have no idea." Stanley unzipped his pants and gave the widow an eyeful of said "arsenal".

"My heavens!" Mrs. Mott's eyes bugged wide. "Where do you _put_ that thing?"

"I think the question you need to be asking is 'Where _won't_ I put it?'"

Mrs. Mott grasped him buy the jaw and looked deep into his eyes. "Enough small talk. Ravish me, you fiend."

Hidden behind a slightly ajar door, a third party was watching. Dandy licked his lips and swallowed a dry lump in his throat. He always imagined his conception to have been immaculate in nature, for the thought of his mother… doing these… things? He didn't think her fragile disposition could handle anything more physical than a stroll in the garden! But now that _it_ was happening right in front of him, he was fascinated. He watched the scene, enthralled. It was the most entertainment he could hope to get for a while, anyway.

"And so the tale of Dandy Mott takes an unexpected turn," he mused aloud. "You know, dear boy, this probably explains a lot about why you are the way you are today. Embrace it."


End file.
